


[鸣佐]囚徒

by z735596624



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z735596624/pseuds/z735596624
Summary: 意识流车





	1. Chapter 1

【假如你的心是一个牢笼。】  
鸣人解开地下室的封印，走下长长的、水泥筑的台阶。台阶尽头是无数扇铁门——太多了，连鸣人也不记得具体有几扇——他慢慢的、一扇一扇的打开，随着开门的动作，他的心也缓缓沉寂下去。最后一扇铁门后面是一扇朴素的和式拉门，雪白的门面与吊诡黑暗的背景格格不入，显得刺目又脆弱。他在这扇拉门前停下，他停了很久，直到他的心变得足够冷硬。  
现在他整个人都溶在那片黑暗里啦，远远望过去，他和洁白的拉门相对而立，沉默着就像站在深渊里。  
他缓缓拉开门，门内被红绳绑缚、白布蒙住眼睛的少年闻声向他“望”过来。  
那是他的囚徒。

鸣人沉默的走近，却并没有急着解开少年身上的束缚。  
他在和少年还有半臂距离的地方停下，轻声道：  
“卡卡西和小樱都很担心你。”  
“那么你呢？”  
少年反问道。他大半张脸都被白布遮住，周身却笼起一股淡淡的讥诮。他主动靠近鸣人——他的双手被红绳绑缚在身后，一路膝行的样子甚至有点滑稽。他跪在鸣人面前，有些乖顺的用脑袋在鸣人腰部主动蹭了一下。然后他抬起头“望”着鸣人：  
“‘你’担心我么，鸣人？”  
他的嘴唇颜色也很淡，张合间却露出殷红的舌头。  
鸣人没有说话，只是半蹲下身，用手钳制住少年的下巴。  
他什么也没做，只是专注的凝视他的囚徒。  
少年的视觉被隔绝了，但长久的沉默似乎让他回想起了什么，连耳朵也不自觉的变成淡淡的粉红色。鸣人看到后笑了下，嘲弄似的更凑近些，于是少年便连呼吸也紊乱了。  
“你在想什么？”  
他故意压低了声音凑到他耳边。  
少年没回答他。  
“你不说，我就只能猜啦。”  
他用哄孩子一样的语气说，同时却又拥住少年，双手胡乱又淫亵的在他身上摩挲着。  
“我猜你在想出任务受伤、在医院的时候。”  
鸣人好整以暇的伸出舌头，舔弄了一下眼前从淡粉色变成红色的耳朵。  
“你腿受伤了，只能躺在床上，没法动。我下班晚，去看你的时候发现你在、你在——”  
他感受到怀中躯体的颤动，就又笑起来。  
“你嘴里喊着我的名字，要我帮帮你。”  
他恶意的朝少年的耳朵哈气，然后含住少年的耳垂吮吸。  
“我现在还记得你看到我时候的样子，你穿着病号服，裤子只往下面褪了一点点。你的手伸在内裤里还没拿出来。上半身还好好穿着衣服，只露了一小片肚子。你就这么看着我，像是要哭了、又好像要杀了我。”  
他轻轻咬少年的耳朵。  
“你不知道，我当时一下子就硬起来了。”  
“你那时候小，才16吧？凶起来麻烦的很。但我把手放在你这儿，你就又一点脾气也没有了。”  
他将一只手伸到少年双腿间，手指隔着衣料轻轻抚弄。  
“当时我也是这样，把你抱在怀里，但那时候你一只脚被石膏缠着吊起来——后来你的确哭了，哭着说早晚要杀了我，你一边说一边把下面往我手上送，最后射的我满手都是。”  
“然后我一个一个解开你上衣的扣子，把你的精液抹到你身上。”  
他感觉到少年的兴奋，就用手指在少年裤子上勾勒出硬挺的柱体形状，然后上下磨蹭着。  
“你是男孩子，我以前从没这么想过你。可你太漂亮了。我的手在你身上乱摸，最后像玩女人胸部一样拉扯这边。”  
他的另一只手游移到少年胸口，轻而易举的伸进衣服捕获到乳头。  
“——你就又硬了。”  
少年终于从鼻子里嘤咛了一声，胡乱的摇着头。  
“我猜的不对么？”  
鸣人问。他的手不再动作，只是冷漠的停在原地。  
“告诉我，你在想什么，佐助？”  
“告诉我，我就什么都满足你。”  
他的声音依然温柔。  
“……开。”  
半晌后，佐助小声的开口。  
“什么？”  
“解开这个，我不喜欢……的时候被绑着。”  
他的耳朵完全红了，红得像要滴血。

鸣人让佐助躺在地上，然后扯掉了他的裤子。  
少年的双腿笔直而雪白，叫人升起不该有的欲望。  
“那之后很长时间，我一直不知道怎么面对你。”  
他一边说一边把手放在佐助的腿上。  
“结果你自己来找我——你不该在大晚上自己一个人跑来找我。”  
“我给你泡了茶，问你最近出的任务、交的朋友。”  
鸣人将手伸进少年双腿之间，手指沿着囊袋慢慢下滑到了更隐秘的位置。  
“但当时我心里想着，佐助真是小孩子，以为性爱就是躺在大人怀里肆意享受，不晓得自己要交付什么。”  
他撤开手，将自己的身体压到佐助身上，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
“你有个特点。”  
他慢悠悠的说，手指沿着少年的脸颊滑向脖子、肩膀、胸口，最终沿着腰线又滑到少年腿间，握住他完全兴奋起来的阴茎。  
佐助的眼睛仍然蒙着，鸣人便看不清楚他的神情。但佐助的嘴微微张着，随着他的抚弄发出轻轻的喘息。  
“你只要一兴奋起来，就什么都不管不顾了。我说什么你就做什么。”  
鸣人将头埋在佐助颈间亲吻啃咬，他感觉到少年主动将腿分开方便他的手动作。  
“所以那天晚上，我把你弄的乱七八糟的。”  
“我把你脱得一丝不挂，让你跪在我的床上，然后我从背后操你的腿。”  
他的手慢慢收紧，加快了撸动的速度。佐助的喘息变得剧烈起来，不知道是不是蒙着眼睛的缘故，他伸出双手抱住鸣人，就像求生者抱住海中浮木。  
鸣人知道他也在回想。  
“出乎我意料的，你是个很有天赋的孩子。到后面就算我不说你也知道自己夹紧。我抱住你的身体，在你两腿间抽插，就好像真的在操你。但这不是让我最兴奋的。”  
“最让我兴奋的是你的反应。当我握着你的腰欺负你的时候，我一顶你你就叫起来，那样子、就好像在期待我对你做什么更过分的事情一样。”  
“你喜欢我，佐助。”  
鸣人的嘴唇在佐助脖颈处磨蹭，有点儿耳鬓厮磨的意思。  
“你被我惯坏了，总希望我在你面前表现出和在别人面前不一样的样子，为了这个你愿意让我猥亵你、欺负你，甚至愿意让我操你。”  
“你不该就这么把自己献给一个大人，但当时你自己都没意识到这点。”  
鸣人示意佐助背对自己，他将手在少年腰间按了按，少年便熟稔的低下腰，顺从的将屁股抬高献给这阴险的长辈。  
“我那时候就知道了，但我没说。我花了两年时间让你意识到这点。”  
鸣人将手指伸进少年柔软的菊穴，看着那菊穴吞吐手指的样子，他的喉结微微动了动。  
“这两年里，我拿手指操你的这里。我知道这里是很脆弱的地方，所以格外有耐心。我知道、要先给你点甜头。一根手指、两根手指、三根手指……”  
鸣人用手指搅弄着穴口，听少年隐忍而甜腻的呻吟。  
“刚开始的时候你难过的要命，但不知道从什么时候开始，你开始不满足。甚至于有时候我只帮你弄前面，你会不开心。”  
“你会自己在我面前撅起屁股，抓着我的手撒娇。你开始知道在我用手指侵犯你的时候一边呻吟一边叫我的名字。”  
鸣人往菊穴里加了一个手指，感受着菊穴主人讨好的逢迎。  
“你开始不满足。我们的佐助少爷，终于开始知道讨好大人。”  
他伸出另一只手将佐助扶起来，他的胸膛紧紧贴着少年的背脊，是个亲密无间的姿势。  
“这时候我告诉你，我们这样是不对的。”  
鸣人的声音正经起来，仿佛怕佐助听不清似的，他又冷硬的重复一遍。  
“我比你大将近二十岁，你这样的年纪，应该无忧无虑，和同年龄的女孩谈恋爱上床，而不是在我的床上讨好我。我们这样是不对的。”  
他死死抱住少年，往菊穴里加入了第三根手指。  
“我还记得你上忍考核的时候，你动作干脆的打倒对手，是同期考生里最优秀的。几乎全忍界的人都看着你，宇智波佐助，宇智波家的新秀。青年才俊、前途不可限量……很多人都这么低声称赞着你，但你脸上依然没什么多余的表情。这么强大又这么冷漠，佐助，你该让很多女孩子都伤心过。”  
鸣人又开始逗弄起少年的耳朵，他一边啃咬一边恶意的开口：  
“可就是这么一个骄傲的宇智波，那天晚上我让你跪在床上，第一次教你给我口交。”  
“你的技术一点也不好，可我看着你含着我的东西的样子就受不了。”  
“你含着那玩意儿的样子和白天考核时截然不同，我知道你在想什么，但我要你亲口告诉我。”  
鸣人暧昧的往佐助耳朵里吹气，第三次问他：  
“佐助，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
少年颤抖着开口，他听到后又恶趣味的逼迫少年重复一次，像是非要他心甘情愿把尊严献给自己一样。  
“乖孩子。”  
他这么夸赞着，扶着自己的阴茎插进佐助柔软的菊穴，一下一下用力的操干着他。  
同时他伸手解开遮挡佐助视线的白布，然后爱怜的用手挡住了他的眼睛。

鸣人不记得他们换了多少种姿势，就像他不记得他打开多少扇铁门才见到少年。  
结束后他将佐助抱在怀里，两个人的手指交缠着握在一起。  
“你没必要一直在这里，小樱和卡卡西都很担心你。”  
“出去之后呢？”  
少年懒懒地问。他翻了个身趴在男人身上。  
“出去以后我是前途无量的宇智波新秀，你是无数人敬仰的火影大人。”  
他笑起来，眉宇间缠着极淡却锋利的讽刺。  
“在这里，我是你的囚犯，你是我的……”  
话语的末尾消失在二人交缠的唇舌间。  
“七代大人，你远没有自己说的那么狡猾啊……”

【我愿当你永远的囚徒。】


	2. 【鸣佐】罪爱

“就是这样，说不定佐助会被挑选去做大名的护卫喔。”  
他用再正经不过的语气在少年耳边总结道。  
一边说的同时他的手熟练的在少年的下体处兴风作浪，惹得对方只能断断续续的回答出声。  
“呜……鬼才……哈啊……要去……”  
“很多人都想去的。”  
鸣人若无其事的说，另一只手加了点力道的在少年胸口揉捏起来。  
在七代目大人那张狭小的单人床上，少年全身赤裸，雪白的身体骤然绷紧。他的双手被忍者护额绑缚着背在脑后，便显得胸前硬挺的两点更为醒目了——  
“总喜欢粗暴一点是不是？”  
男人调笑着倾身上前用嘴含住啃咬吮吸，同时手上加快了速度，很快淫靡的水声便在狭小的室内不知羞耻的响起来。  
“鸣人、啊——”  
少年很快就被刺激的释放出来，眼神湿漉漉的看着他。  
“坐上去点。”  
他茫然但本能的遵从男人，他冲男人敞开双腿，将最脆弱的部位悉数暴露给对方。  
“好孩子。”  
鸣人这么夸耀道。他用嘴含住佐助柔软的菊穴，并用舌头在穴口舔舐起来。  
这过于成人的侵犯实在猝不及防，少年被轻柔但强硬的放倒在床上，穴口扰人的刺激电流般绵绵密密通过神经传导到大脑，叫他不知所措。  
“鸣人、呜——不要……”  
于是也只能这么软弱的口头央求，连带着细碎的呻吟起来。  
“佐助每次这么叫起来就让人受不了。”  
漫长的折磨后鸣人假意的抱怨起来，而佐助茫然的看着他，他的手仍然被束缚着高高举过头顶、眼角红红的，一副被欺负的过了头的样子。  
“这样的眼神也让人受不了。”  
他这么低声道，然后跨坐在少年身上解开了皮带。

属于男人的成熟的阴茎几乎是弹在了少年雪白的脸上。  
佐助在短暂的呆愣后很快意识到自己稍微有些不妙的处境——男人将他的手向下拉到胸前并虚跨在上面，于是他的眼前就只剩下那根几乎完全硬起来的东西——  
男人的意思明确极了，哪怕之前他一次也没让佐助这么做过。  
“以前我也这么帮过你的。”  
“它可比手指好多了……你喜欢它，是不是？”  
男人继续低声诱哄着：  
“开始的时候不用含进去，先用舌头、对，就这么舔舔看。”  
佐助微闭着眼睛，脸因为这过于羞耻的一幕而红红的。  
终于他伸出殷红的舌头——鸣人耐心教导着，也并不催促——就像舔棒棒糖一样在龟头上不熟练的舔舐着。  
之前他几乎一直是被动的享受着男人的爱抚与亲吻，这是他第一次主动的要去讨好他。而这别样的尝试显然很快就带给他新奇的体验。  
——男人是在随着他的动作而闷哼出声，男人是在因为他而快乐。  
他悄悄的睁眼看鸣人——  
那暴露出来的、不属于其他任何人的、独属于他的一面。  
“现在慢慢含进去。”  
他听从的张开嘴，让男人的阴茎慢慢挺进进来。

鸣人挺动着下体，在少年嘴里慢慢动作着。  
他低头看着床上的小家伙——他看起来已经完全适应了，正顺从的用嘴裹紧自己的东西。明明是在被迫做一件这么羞耻的事，可他抬眼看他时，眼中竟也有隐秘的快乐。  
与白天时截然不同、在黑暗中，宛如蛇一般艳丽又危险的家伙。  
他这么想着，突然又升起恶劣的心思。  
又一次挺动间他突然撤出佐助的嘴。而几乎是条件反射般，少年主动抬起头、要去追逐那根方才还在嘴中作乱的东西，但他很快意识到自己在做什么，便又僵硬的停住了。  
“你喜欢吃它，是不是？”  
他带着点恶意问道，同时手在佐助额前的发间拂了拂。  
“还想吃吗？”  
他将阴茎往佐助嘴边送了送——那是个佐助一低头就能触到的距离——然后停在那里一动不动了。  
但佐助也一动不动了，他飞速的抬眼看了他一眼，又低眉顺眼的垂下眼帘。从鸣人的角度，只能看到他的睫毛蝴蝶振翅般轻轻扇动着。  
他的嘴边还残留着淫靡的水渍。  
是不是过分了，要不要给他一个台阶下呢？  
男人居高临下的、漫不经心的想着，就在他要开口放过这可怜的家伙时，佐助微微低头、如他方才教导的那样，先是舌头、然后慢慢将他的阴茎重新吞吃了下去。  
赛场上无往不胜、万众瞩目的忍者。  
床上用嘴侍奉他的少年。  
他情不自禁的产生了些许不适宜的、精神上的满足感、又在这满足尚未完全褪去前升腾起一股罪恶感。  
“好啦。”  
他快速的驱逐它们，然后将少年从床上拉起来。  
“换个姿势。”

佐助跪在地上，鸣人仍然没有解开对他双手的束缚，于是他只好笨拙的用两只手捧着鸣人的阴茎，拿嘴吞吃前端。  
“要试试全部吃下去么？”  
鸣人问他。他点点头，又摇摇头，有点惶惑的样子。  
鸣人看着他的样子忍不住又笑起来。  
“那怎么办呢。”  
他说着把龟头处分泌出的液体亲昵的蹭到佐助嘴边，然后拥抱孩童般拥住他。  
“那我们用其他地方好不好？”  
他在佐助耳边说，同时手很不老实的向更下的地方探过去。


End file.
